


Angel

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: *oneshot* Diana and Steve talk for a little bit at the retirement home. Since Steve Trevor was an Allied spy in WW2, consider this story as something to celebrate Veterans' Day. If you served or are currently serving, thank you for your service. This story is for you.





	Angel

"It's been fifty-two years for me since we last saw each other, Angel.", Steve remarked.

Diana chuckled. "Just a few hours for me, Steve."

Steve smirked at that joke."Yeah, and we just have a few minutes together, which is a shame. I know how Vandal Savage tried to mess with time so he could conquer the world. But he underestimated you and your friends. And speaking of your friends, I've been hearing that you have a thing for Batman. Is this true?" He asked in a curious, friendly tone.

Diana tensed up a little. She looked down at the ground, then back at him.

"To tell you the truth, Steve, I don't know. Sure, I keep making some moves every now and them but I don't know what I'm aiming for. If anything, I can at least find his stoic nature attractive."

"That's a start.", Steve remarked. "Personally, I want you to be with him."

Diana blushed. "Maybe I could hook up with him."

"Go ahead, Angel. I don't have much time left on this earth anyway. You need him. If anything, I can at least have the honor of showing the mighty Wonder Woman the power of the kiss."

Diana put a hand over her mouth to stifle a smirk.

"So what happened that made him put on the costume, Angel?"

"A painful memory.", Diana replied. "And a promise."

Steve nodded.

"I'd say he's keeping that promise pretty well."

Diana gave a little smile. "Yes he is."

Steve squeezed her hand a little tighter. "In that case, Angel, tell Batman he has my blessing if you ever decide to marry him."

Diana blushed profusely at that. "We Amazons are not exactly experienced in marriage."

"So I've heard. I've also heard that your while your Amazon sisters are good in espionage, they're lacking in some critical areas. I can teach them if you want."

Diana sighed. "But men are not allowed on Themyscira."

"That's fine. Any adjacent island will do."

Diana nodded, but she looked all over his body. "I don't know if you can manage the strength. The caretaker who walked me through the halls said you tire easily."

Steve gave a sly expression.

"Think fast!", he exclaimed.

Diana immediately found herself raising her arm to deflect his cane, which stopped just short of hitting her bracelet. Steve set the cane back down on the ground. Diana was very surprised.

"I may be old, Angel, but I still know how to play a nice ruse to keep a low profile."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Steve. I'll talk to my mother about your request."

"Thank you, Angel."

"No problem."

As if on cue, the female caretaker came outside to greet them.

"I have to go.", Diana said in sadness. "One last thing. Did Ernst live a good life after the war?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. He opened up a clothing store in Zweibrucken. He's gone now but it's still in operation."

"I'll check it out sometime.", Diana said. "Goodbye for now, Steve."

"Same to you, Angel. Take care."

Diana nodded and took off into the sky. Steve and the caretaker watched her silhouette get smaller and smaller until she was out of sight.

"She's so sexy.", the caretaker whispered out loud.

Steve overheard this. "Too bad she's taken.", he said to her.

The caretaker blushed in extreme embarrassment.

"Sorry Mister Trevor, I-"

Steve laughed and cut her off. "Don't be ashamed. I thought the same thing when I first saw her during the war. After all, why would you personally lead her through the halls? Besides, I could hook you up with a nice woman. However, I can't promise you that since I just offered Wonder Woman some help about something else already. I'll have to wait for her mother's decision before I do anything."

The caretaker nodded. "Okay."

Steve slowly got up from the bench with the caretaker helping him. She opened the door, first letting him inside then walking in after him.


End file.
